6 am
by TwilightxHPotterxPJackson
Summary: It's June 20th. Ya know what that means? Sure you do. It's our favourite bronze-haired-male-vampire's birthday! *First in my holiday one-shot series.
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight.**

**So, I'm just looking over my sister's shoulder while she's on FaceBook when I see a picture of dear little Eddie in NM with the caption 'Birthday Boy' with 'Boy' crossed out and replaced with 'Vampire'. **

**Obviously, I freak out and run to check this on my computer. It's true!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY FAVOURITE LITTLE...freakyguywhowatchedhisfuturewifesleepform onthswithoutherknowingohandhesparklestoo.**

**Anywho, this is a completely unplanned one-shot...yeah. But I've decided to post a one-shot on Edward's birthday, their anniversary and Bella's birthday. And maybe Renesmee's birthday...depends.**

**Enjoy!**

6 am

"Daddydaddydaddydaddy!" Renesmee Cullen screeched as she hurtled herself into her parents' room...at 6:00 am.

She stopped dramatically as soon as she jumped up onto the bed.

Edward glanced over at his wife with raised eyebrows.

"Happy birthday to you!" she began, operatically

"Happy birthday to you!" This time Bella joined in, and Edward groaned.

"Happy birthday to Eddie..." They both paused and Renesmee did a drum roll on the bed.

"Happy birthday to you!" The pair screeched the last line at the top of their voices then burst out laughing.

"Women." Edward muttered.

"Mama! Daddy just called me a woman! Booyah!" she punched the air.

Bella giggled at her daughter's antics. "Happy birthday baby." She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Not what I needed at six in the morning..." Renesmee trailed off, then dashed out of the room.

Ten seconds later, she realised that nobody was following her. She growled and reappeared back in her parents' room.

"Get your butt to the main house right this second or I'm throwing all of your presents onto the bonfire." She pointed menacingly at her father.

"What about Bells?" Edward protested. "She didn't follow you either!"

"Uh..." Renesmee went bright red. "There isn't really a good threat for her at this point in time."

"Unfair." Edward pouted.

"Hang on a second," Bella held her hands up. "Since when do you throw me under the bridge."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that...love." Edward grabbed her hand and kissed it solemnly.

"Sure sure." Bella whipped her hand away and disappeared.

Renesmee got the gist and disappeared too.

Edward sat there for a few moments. "I'm so lonely..."he mumbled then followed his wife and daughter to (he guessed that they went to) the main house.

* * *

"Edward's coming!" Alice screeched from inside.

"Shut up, Alice!" Rosalie hissed. "He probably heard that!"

Edward rolled his eyes.

"Oh! Right. Okay." Alice mumbled. "Edward's not coming!" she screeched again. Then she whispered something so quiet that Edward couldn't hear it; and he was right outside the house. All this time, Bella was shielding all the Cullens except Edward so he had no clue what was going on inside. Besides the obvious, of course.

He chuckled and casually strolled inside.

"Happy birthday!" The whole Cullen family popped out from their respective hiding places and Edward laughed freely.

"You know guys; if you want to surprise me, don't let my hyperactive daughter come and get me."

"But-" Alice stopped herself, and thought for a moment. "Well, I admit, that probably wasn't the best idea..."

"Oh well!" Esme threw her hands into the air. "Happy birthday darling!" She pulled her youngest son into a giant hug.

When he was finally released from his mother's death grip, he walked over to his wife and put his arm around her. "Did you know about this?" Bella giggled girlishly. "You cheeky madam." Edward kissed her on the nose.

"Sure! No thanks for me or anything; I wasn't the one who organised it..." Alice pouted.

"Ali, I love you, but all you did was tell people to buy presents-" Jasper started.

"Which we were going to do anyway." Carlisle piped up.

"And be here by 6 on his birthday. Not exactly rocket science."

"I thought you were on my side!" Alice said, exasperated.

"Hold up!" Edward ran in between the arguing pair. "Presents?" he asked hopefully.

"Fine." Alice grumbled, then she perked up. "To the lounge!" She sped off, followed by the rest of the family.

Renesmee sat herself in the middle of the giant pile of presents so she could ferry them to her dad, and everybody else took their pick of the various sofas.

"Open mine first!" Rosalie stuck her hand in the air excitedly.

"Okay." Renesmee giggled and picked up a large box-shaped present in blue wrapping. She handed it to her father.

Edward gleefully tore it open. He lifted a large black iPod docking station out of the box. "Ooh!" he squealed.

Bella rolled her eyes; no matter how old you are or how many birthdays you've had, you always get excited over presents.

Suddenly, Edward's brow furrowed. "But _somebody_ broke my iPod last week."

"Open mine then." Renesmee squealed, handing over a small black box. "We coordinated."

Guessing what was inside, Edward opened it. Inside it lay a shining silver iPod touch 5 with 'EAMC', 'BMC' and 'RCC' engraved in three columns inside a heart on the back.

Edward looked up; a questioning look on his face.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, Bella Marie Cullen and Renesmee Carlie Cullen." Renesmee explained, grinning.

Edward's eyes melted. "Thank you, honey." He placed the iPod carefully onto the glass table.

Renesmee darted over to her dad and gave him a be

hug, then sat back down amongst the presents. "Who's next?" she asked.

"Ooh!" Alice jumped up and down in her seat. "Me!"

"Which one is yours?" Renesmee asked, looking around her.

"Uh, that one." Alice pointed hers out.

Renesmee raised an eyebrow (a skill that she got from her mum) and handed her dad a pink squishy present.

"Loving the wrapping Ali." Bella flashed her pixie-like sister a thumbs up.

"It reminded me of our dear Eddie." Alice shrugged.

"Of course it did." Edward mumbled, taking the present.

The day continued on like this for a while. Edward received multiple gifts from his family, with Hunter wellington boots and a designer winter coat arriving from the Denalis. The letter read: "Forever keeping up the facade."

Once Edward had opened all of the presents that were in the lounge, he wrinkled his nose as he realised that nothing had been from Bella. He didn't question it, but of course Bella knew what he was thinking of.

"I'm going to give you your present later." She grinned.

Emmett raised his eyebrows and burst out laughing.

"No no! Nothing like that." Bella was glad that she couldn't blush or she'd resemble a tomato right now.

The room chuckled, except for Renesmee who just looked confused. "You don't need to know. " Alice whispered to her niece.

Bella was true to her word and that night, after Renesmee had finally gone to bed (she refused to, saying that she wanted to spend as much time as she could with her dad on his special day), she sat him down on the sofa in their cottage.

She handed over a small package. With an intrigued expression on his face, he opened it to find a small wooden box. He lifted the lid off to find a figurine of a mountain lion standing on a plinth. Edward chuckled. "Thanks, love."

Bella giggled. "Turn it over!"

Raising his eyebrows, Edward did as his wife said. Underneath the plinth, there were three dates '06/28/01', '01/18/05' and '08/13/06'.

Edward looked up, confused.

"Those, right there, are the three most important dates of my life." Bella looked deep into Edward's eyes, then her gaze drifted to the dates. "The day that my soul-mate entered the world," she murmured, pointing at the first date. "the day that our souls reunited after such a long time," she gestured to the second. "and the day that we were tied together forever; never to be apart again."

For what seemed like hours, Edward stared at the figurine. Then mumbled "Why a lion?"

Bella chuckled quietly. "Well, the rest of the present is so sappy...I needed something funny in there."

"Sappy it might have been, but it's just what I needed to make this day perfect." Edward crushed his lips to his wifes', tossed her over his shoulder and sped up the stairs.

**Please make sure to review - I really hope you liked it! :D**

**Love you all,**

**Cassie**

**xoxo**


	2. Sequel

**Hello readers!**

**My second one-shot in my holiday series 'Fivever' is now up! Be sure to check it out and leave a review :)**

**xoxo**

**Cassidy**


End file.
